Binoculars
are a piece of equipment, that are seen in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, ''and ''Call of Duty: WWII. They are used for observation and support purposes. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The binoculars are only used in the Russian campaign during Kharkov 1, when the player (playing as Yuri Petrenko) uses the binoculars to spot and direct artillery strikes on Flak 88 guns. Gallery BinocularsUO.png BinocularsUO2.png BinocularsUO3.png Multiplayer In multiplayer, the player obtains a pair of binoculars for scouting when the rank of Sergeant is reached. When the rank Sergeant is reached, the player can call in artillery strikes by using the binoculars and pressing the primary fire button. An artillery strike consists of 15 artillery shells that fall within a 850in radius every 2 seconds, making the whole artillery strike last for a duration of 30 seconds. Each artillery shell deals 2000 damage directly and causes explosive damage of 300-10 in a 500in radius, making it the largest explosion in the game. A single artillery strike will lay waste to bunkers, vehicles, and infantry alike, making it the single most devastating attack in the game. At close range, binoculars can be used as a melee weapon, clubbing them in a downwards motion. It is important to note that this attack does far less damage than melee with any other weapon and will require several hits on an enemy to kill them. If the player makes a melee kill with the binoculars, a binocular icon appears in the kill feed instead of the normal melee icon. Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the binoculars are used mainly for observation purposes, occasionally for calling in artillery or air strikes. In some levels, the lenses can get foggy after extended use without leaving the view. Binoculars in third person look like aiming down sights. In the level "88 Ridge", the player can use binoculars to sight distant targets. Gallery COD2binoculars2.png|Binoculars from Call of Duty 2 Binoculars overlay CoD2.png Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the binoculars are used in the mission Altavilla. Here, they are used to mark targets for air strikes. Gallery Binoculars CODRTV.png Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, binoculars are only used in certain missions to direct tank and artillery fire. If the player chooses to be the "Scout" class in multiplayer, they are given a pair of binoculars and a sniper rifle. Over time, the artillery indicator at the bottom right hand corner fills up with white. When it is full, an artillery strike can be called in. The artillery can also hurt teammates, but it is devastating on infantry. Gallery CoD3 Binoculars.jpg|Binoculars in Call of Duty 3 CoD3 Binoculars ADS.jpg|ADS view in Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4 the binoculars are used by John Price and MacMillan in the "One Shot, One Kill" intro. The binoculars were usable by player on early stages, as there is string in cut Training mission, binoculars icon in Deep Impact teaser and fake Vladimir Putin review, "Expose Enemy" perk icon, and the string about binoculars in weapons localization strings. Also, Kamarov uses binoculars in "Blackout" to watch his troops invade a village from a power station. Gallery Binoculars CoD4.jpg|MacMillan and Price with binoculars. Kamarov using Binoculars CoD4.png|Kamarov with binoculars Specialty exposeenemy.png|Cut binoculars icon. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the binoculars are used by the Marines for calling in airstrikes. It is taught to the player to be used against enemy armor in the level "First to Fight". It is used by pressing it's inventory icon, aiming at a target and pressing the fire button. Gallery Binoculars DS.png|Binoculars' Inventory Icon Binoculars ADS DS.png|Looking through the binoculars Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Colonel Marshall is seen using the binoculars in the level "Whiskey Hotel" to watch the onslaught at the White House. Also, in level "Team Player", one of the Rangers will use binoculars. Gallery Col. Marshall.png|Colonel Marshall using the Binoculars Ranger using binoculars Team Player MW2.png Binoculars overlay MW2.png|Overlay Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is briefly used by Alex Mason in the mission "Executive Order" to scan the Baikonur Cosmodrome and witness Kravchenko stab Weaver's left eye. On the Wii version, the binoculars will just float up to the player's eyes, due to lack of RAM. It is also used in the mission, "Crash Site" where Frank Woods uses it to scan the way ahead before the player's boat takes off. Gallery Blackops-binos.png|Woods handing Mason binoculars. Bino ADS.jpg|Looking through the binoculars. Blackopswii-binos-ads.png|Looking through the binoculars on the Wii version of Black Ops. Woods using Binoculars BO.png|Woods using the binoculars in "Crash Site" BinocularsBlack Ops.png|About to look through the binoculars in "Executive Order" File:Binoculars Black Ops 2.PNG|Another view of Woods handing Mason binoculars in "Executive Order" Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Binoculars are used by Sandman at the top of the hill while Frost is providing sniper support. Sandman and frost.png|Sandman (left) with his binoculars. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The binoculars are briefly seen in the level "Eye of the Storm", where an enemy Russian is using it to spot targets for a sniper on the rooftops before being silently taken out from behind by Captain Price and Kamarov. Binoculars MW3.jpg|The pair being ambushed Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Binoculars appear in three levels on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and in every level they are used to mark targets for the air force to destroy. Marking targets for air support running for cover.PNG Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Binoculars are used several times in the campaign, in both future and past missions. In "Celerium", they are used to observe a Cordis Die facility. In "Old Wounds", they are used to watch an advancing tank. In "Time and Fate", they are used to spy on Raul Menendez in his estate. In "Dispatch", they are used by a JSOC operative to watch Tian Zhao's incoming VTOL. The pair of binoculars itself reuses the skin from the previous game. Gallery Cordis Die Base Celerium BOII.png|The binoculars in "Celerium" Tank Old Wounds BOII.png|Watching Lev Kravchenko's tank in "Old Wounds" Raul's House Old Wounds BOII.png|Spying on Raul Menendez in "Time and Fate" Binoculars Dispatch BOII.png|Watching Zhao's VTOL. Binoculars overlay BOII.png Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The binoculars are used by Jack Mitchell in the level "Induction" to spy on a North Korean launcher and to find the Demo Team. The player can zoom in and out of the binoculars. Additionally, the binoculars will outline any visible enemy in orange until the binoculars are put away. Call of Duty: WWII The binoculars are used by Ronald "Red" Daniels in the level "Operation Cobra" and "Death Factory" to observe enemy PaK 38 and Artillery guns. they are also used by US soldiers in the beginning of the level "Battle of the Bulge". Binoculars WWII.png|Binoculars from Call of Duty: WWII. Binoculars Pak38 WWII.png|Observing the Pak 38s in "Operation Cobra". Binoculars Soldier Bulge WWII.png|A soldier using binoculars in "Battle of the Bulge". Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Tactical Equipment